1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water pipe fitting, and more particularly to a quick connection structure of a faucet outlet pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the operator needs to crouch under the sink or basin in the kitchen or bathroom for installing the outlet pipe of the faucet. Since the space under the sink or basin is small, it is inconvenient for operation. Sometime, the connection is not in place to cause a leak of water. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.